Chronicles of The Ravager Pirates
by Torey Matthews
Summary: The chronicle of Torey as he pursues the shadow of a pirate captain deep into the Grand Line as he acquires the tools and friends he needs to become his own captain. Oc's are welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

_** Chapter One**_

_** New Beginnings **_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it world. I do however own my characters, my own concepts brought into this world, and even some of the Places. If I owned this world, I don't think I'd be doing this fan-fiction. You would.

"Cool I wanna be like Gold Roger." The black haired boy exclaimed as he finished listening to the tale of One Piece. He sat next to a man who had short spiked black hair. He wore a pair of black khakis and a black t-shirt. His kunai gleamed out of the harness around his torso. The leather belt on his waist had two wickedly curved daggers and a pistol. He wore a mysterious black cape with a hood, not being worn at the moment, while his eyes were covered by a wrap.

"You mean Gol D. Roger, Torey. He was a great pirate, roaming the sea's for many years until the Marines caught him. He inspired the pirate age that still continues even today." The man told the eight year old boy named Torey. He smiled as he told this story.

"Then I'll inspire an even greater pirate age and become a greater pirate then Gol D. Roger or Monkey D. Luffy. I'll even be a greater pirate then you Shadow. I'll journey into the Grand Line and make my great pirate crew full of my friends." Torey exclaimed jumping out of the bar stool in excitement. He was grinning from ear to ear. His bangs were down in his eyes at this point.

The corner of Shadows lips came up in a slight smile at the kid. He got the golden pocket watch and checked the time on it. It was time to keep his appointment.

"Torey I'm sorry but I've got to cut this short. My crew needs me." Shadow said throwing some gold on the table for their drinks.

"I want to go with you. Can I Can I Can I go with you Shadow. I really want to." Torey said bouncing all over the place. Shadow shook his head, a frown etching his face.

"No I'm sorry Torey but your dad would kill me." He said, as Torey had a frown on his face from the mention of his father. "But I will leave something that will help you on your dream someday." Shadow said pulling a small case out of his cloak. It was brown with gold lining on it and had a small lock on it.

"What is it?" Torey asked, a puzzled look on his face. He reached out and took it in his hands.

"In the container is what they call a Devil Fruit. If eaten it will give you unimaginable power...in exchange for your ability to swim. If you don't mind that" He began before Torey interrupted him.

"I'll do it, anything to make my dream come true." Torey said interrupting him. Shadow looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to give him this fruit.

"As long as your sure. This fruits name is Taisha Taisha No Mi. I don't know for sure what power you'll get, but it should help you." Shadow finished, as he took the case from Torey and unlocked it. Torey took the bright red fruit shaped like a cross and ate it. Torey fell to the ground unconscious, seconds after consuming it.

_ Great...I get to carry him back._ Shadow thought, picking him up and walking down the street.

** Present Day**

I stood on the hill overlooking the sea, feeling the breeze on my skin, my sword was heavy on my waist. My long hair was being rustled in the wind, while I held my fedora in my hands. I chuckled at the idea of me as a Pirate Captain. I mean who is gonna be terrified of this towheaded guy in all black. Heck I laugh at the idea.

I was eighteen now. It had been ten years since I had last seen Shadow, the memory of my dreams still haunting me. After all I have to keep my promises. My boat was sitting on the beach shore. My clothes and other supplies in there, along with my other personal things. I would finally leave New Hope Island.

I pushed my boat against the shoreline, and cast off into the East Blue. I drifted many days, wondering if I would ever make it to the next Island or if Death would claim me in his bitter embrace.

I had ran out of food yesterday, so I've been starving for quite a while. My skin was sunburned, and the heat was only making it worse. Only my Torch would guide me.

"I wish I'd find an island!" I screamed at no one. A seagull that was perched on my boat screeched back at me. "Fuck you too buddy." I said to the seagull...I think I'm going insane.

In the distance I saw a land mass. Finally I won't die. I won't need to eat the seagull, now.

Author's Note: Thank you for getting this far. If you did you deserve a spot, which is why I'm accepting OC's into my story. As of this moment I'm accepting two crew members into this, a chronicler and a thief/spy. Possibly a third crew member which would be my archaeologist. The rest of this list of OC's are as follows. The Fleet Admiral is already taken my my main antagonist.

Possibly one or two Shichibukai

Most of the Vice Admirals

Rival Pirate Crews

A few Yonkou

Various people met in the world, etc.

Next up on the agenda is the character sheet. This is what I use for most of my characters, unless I've done them so many times I just know them by heart. Now listen to this next part for it is very crucial. I will not accept any character with less then ninety percent of this filled out. I'm sorry but I'm trying to become an actual writer so my time is shared between this and my actual book. Also any devil fruit users must have the English and Japanese Translations of the name.

Full Name-you know what to put here

Aliases-like the wanted poster name, nicknames, etc.

Age-their age and possibly birthday

Gender-male or female

Specialty/Position-their job on the crew if Its needed

Race-human, Fishman, Skypien, mermaid

Bounty-their bounty price

Devil Fruits/Powers-devil fruit name, type, and what it does(That part is detailed), Haki, fighting style(ex. Martial arts), any fighting style in the one piece world within reason, etc.

Weapons-i am open to most weapons.  
Physical Appearance-height, weight, hair color, eye color, clothes, build, its not limited to this if you can think of others its appreciated. (Please be very detailed on this part)

History-not too picky, I need basics but the more there is the more I can better work with or explain their ways.

Family-any known family members, that I might have to deal with

Personality-this is one of the more important, it not most, thing on this list. Has to be filled out. Period, with detail.

Weaknesses-important, everyone has them.

Goals-I need a reason for them to be on this crew much like Luffy and his crew

List of Attacks-helpful but not important. Write these attacks like they do in the show

Thank you for your time, and please continue to read this and make OC's please. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Enter The Blaze

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Enter the Blaze**_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it world. I do however own my characters, my own concepts brought into this world, and even some of the Places. If I owned this world, I don't think I'd be doing this fan-fiction. You would.

**(*)**

_Shadow_

_Great I get to Carry him back._

**(*)**

I was walking through Dawn Village. It was summer time, at about noon. I had landed a few hours ago and was still trying to find a place to find a crew mate, and hopefully a ship. No such luck though. I walked into the pub I had found, by the name of Hooded Cobra. There weren't that many people in it, but there was a request board.

I looked on it trying to find some job or someone offering their services, but no such luck. It was empty. I sighed loudly, my hopes and dreams falling around me. This was going to be just Peachy.

So I took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. As I sat there and drank it, I wondered if I would ever find a crew. I noticed the place seemed very shady by normal pub standards. I hoped to never come to this place again. I had sat there about twenty minutes when I heard some of the people gossiping.

"He is such a barbarian, both him and his sister." said one of the three guys sitting at the table next to the bar.

"Yeah, I just can't believe someone would do that to the mayor's son. I mean Baldwin's such a good kid. Why did those barbarians do that to him?" The other guy said. Maybe I need to to take care of this. It would definitely bring my notoriety up.

"So I've heard you people have barbarian trouble." I stated casually. They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"You only know causing your sitting over there and can hear every word we say. Idiot." The smallest guy said, smirking as he said it.

"Cal, he has a point. We do have barbarian trouble." He sighed at Cal's comment. "What my associate over here meant was that we do indeed need some help with our barbarian trouble. Let me introduce myself. My name is Swift. Alongside me are my associates Barnaby and Cal." The leader of the three said picking up his mug and taking a swig.

"It's quite alright. Never know who you can trust these days." I commented as we shook hands. He seemed nice enough.

"True enough, True enough. I didn't get your name..." He stated, pointing at me.

"Its Torey...Torey Matthews. I'm a bounty hunter." I stated hoping they would take the lie.

"Nice to meet you, Torey. Honestly your just the kind of person I need. Please, sit down." Swift stated, motioning to a chair at a nearby table.

I took one of the chairs from a nearby table and swung it to the table they was at. I plopped down in the seat to take a listen.

"So what's the story on these _'barbarians'?_" I asked leaning forward towards the three.

"Well their names are Draegon and Flarise. They terrorize our town constantly, killing livestock, taking what they want, destroying our property. The list goes on and on. They other day though they took it too far this time." He said shaking his head at this story.

"Well, what did they do?" I asked, hoping that they didn't kill someone.

"They beat up, our friend, the mayor's son in turn gravely injuring him. The mayor says he might not make it." The guy finished. _Well this is just Peachy. _I thought. I guess I do need to help them.

"So I'm going to guess that you need me to bring them in." I responded, feeling very excited about this. My first bounty, but it wasn't a pirate so no fame for it. Epic fail.

"Yes we need your help, and of course you will be handsomely rewarded. How does one hundred thousand sound?" He asked. One hundred thousand would help get my adventure started. I mean compared to my measly five thousand. I could start saving for a ship for my pirate crew, I need to take this then.

"I'll do it then. Where can I find them?" I asked, finishing my drink.

"You can find them deep in the mountains. Good luck with the pair." He answered. I looked toward him with a grin.

"Swift I don't need luck, I have skill." I stated as I got up and walked out of the Hooded Cobra. As soon as I shut the door I heard laughter. "Must have been something I said." I stated.

**A few Hours Later**

I was extremely hot, and extremely thirsty. Now I know why Luffy, the last pirate king, was powerful. You'd have to be to survive in this place. That's so not Peachy.

I hate this bounty, next time if I want a bounty I'll just let my crew do it as I sit back. I can see it now. Me sitting in a lawn chair while a hot chick feeds me grapes, my bounty hunter bringing me back a million belle. Yup that's the life.

I dreamed about this, while walking up the mountain. And boy was it ginormous. I was just beginning to enjoy my scenery. _Yeah Right._ I thought. That's when I smelt the wonderful scent of meat cooking. Well at least I'll get dinner and a bounty. That would be nice.

"Anyone over there." I called out. All I heard was some rustling in the bushes. A boy about my height with spiked crimson hair and piercing green eyes came out. He wore spiked lightweight armor that was orange, red, and yellow. Attached to his waist was two knight swords.

This guy doesn't look like a cruel barbarian. It couldn't be that Draegon guy I'm looking for.

"Obviously." The guy stated rolling his eyes. "I assume you're lost." He asked. I should just play this out until I find out if he is the guy or not.

"Yeah I am. My name's Torey, could I trouble you for a meal?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He looked at me, almost as if he was studying me. Trying to decide my intent.

"Sure. I've got enough wild boar for everyone. Come on. I'll fix you up a plate." He replied, motioning for me to follow. We walked a little bit in the forest, before he stopped and turned back toward me. "Oh by the way, The names Draegon Blaze. It's good to meet you Torey." He said as he continued walking towards his campsite.

Well this just sucks. Now I'm gonna have to bring this guy in. We walked into this elaborate campsite he had set up. There was two green tents, divided by a fire with a pot over it. There was a clothes line set up with several clothes hanging on it.

"So Torey what yea doing in these mountains. Not many people travel up this way." Draegon asked me while getting a plate of his food. Just peachy.

"I heard there was some treasure to be found up here." I stated, hoping he would take the bait. He took a bite, studying me intently.

"Ha ha...Sorry Torey, but there's nothing of the sort here. I mean The Pirate King hid it all on Raftel. Anyone knows that. But that tells me your a pirate." Draegon answered, cutting right through the lie. Damn.

"Yes I am a pirate, as for the treasure I honestly thought that he might have left something here." I retorted, trying to keep the story alive.

"Hmm..I don't think you thought that, not one bit." He stated gulping his meal down. I wish I was good at this kind of thing, but I suck at lying. Dad always said I'm about as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"I'm sorry you think that." I said finishing my meal. He had already finished his. "I guess you know why I'm here then." I stood up pulling my huge sword out of my sheath.

It was a Zweilhander, which is a claymore type sword. The handle was red and shaped like a cross. It was double edged and made out of a new type of steel my Dad's crew had been experimenting with. Supposed to be lighter and stronger then anything out there. It stood about seven foot tall.

"So that idiot is sending dregs to come get me." He stated as he pulled his swords out twirling them in his hands. "He's gonna have to do better then that." He looked towards me, his eyes gleaming dangerously at me.

I sighed at this crap. He seemed like a nice guy and I really didn't want to bring him in, but...if he did harm someone I have to. "Draegon you seem like a good guy, but you hurt someone. I can't stand that. So prepare to be defeated." I stated putting the sword on my shoulder, ready to attack.

"So that's what they told you. I don't want to defeat you, cause your the innocent one in this war. But if it's a fight you want." He said posing one sword above his head and the other near his waist. "Dance of the Dragon." He called charging toward me, jumping up and spinning. I held my sword up to block his attack. _I don't want to attack just yet._ I thought as he struck my blade, I used his momentum to knock him aside.

I jumped toward him slamming my sword into the ground where he had been. Rolling away from the spot he had been in, around to my side where I felt two blades dig into my ribs.

"Piercing Blow." He called after doing the attack. He pulled the swords out of my side and shoved me away with his foot. "See. I told you it would be you. I am sorry I ended your journey though. I pray your spirit makes it to paradise." Draegon said as he twirled his swords in his hands. "Dragon Cleaver!" He screamed, jumping through the air, blades raised high over his head.

(*)

Authors Note: First I would like to personally thank CSpacian and Tough Chick for reviewing the story. I would like to thank the other people who read this story. Yes I will keep updating whether I have two or two hundred reviews. Have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Grab The Bull by The Horns

**Chapter Three**

**Grab the Bull by The Horns**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it world. I do however own my characters, my own concepts brought into this world, and even some of the Places. If I owned this world, I don't think I'd be doing this fan-fiction. You would.

**(*)**

**Torey**

**Swift, I don't need luck, I have skill.**

**(*)**

He only thought this was over. I caught his sword attack with my blade. "Full Moon SLASH!"I yelled swinging my sword in a full circle, causing him to fly into a tree nearby. He groaned in pain, unable to get up.

"Now to take care of this hole in me." I put my hand on the sword wound in my side. "Taisha." I muttered, causing my skin to melt together healing the wound.

He looked at me with discouragement and sighed. "Don't tell me your a Devil Fruit user." Draegon said, while slowly getting up.

"Yeah I am in fact. Mines called the Taisha Taisha No Mi, which is regeneration. Essentially I can't be killed easily." I said, propping my sword on my shoulder.

"Well that don't mean I'm giving up just yet." He said pulling his swords into another stance. One above his head while the other was positioned at his waist. "Come ON!" He yelled at me.

I gripped my sword in one hand twirling it above my head twice. "Full Cleaver." I said, sprinting toward him. I reached him, swinging my sword as he met mine in a clash of sparks. Neither of us was letting up.

We both paused for a second to catch our breaths. Draegon looked toward me with a stupid grin on his face.

"You sure know how to keep a guy's battle interesting. If you wasn't going to kill me, I'd have to make you my rival." Draegon said getting back in his battle stance.

"Yeah if Only." I said, holding the blade of my sword downward. He charged toward me spinning his swords in his hands. He honestly reminded me of someone, but I can't think of who.

"Dragon's Fang." He yelled, charging me with unfathomable speed and slashing at me multiple times. Every blow landed, despite my best efforts to block it. I fell to one knee, and grinned back at him.

"Taisha." I said, causing my wounds to heal up pretty quickly. "Draegon, I've never been pushed this far before. I have to end this here, for my quest to succeed. I'm sorry." I apologized as I swung my sword twice in a downward circle. "Come at me." I taunted.

He charged toward me. I swung upward, as his blades met mine downward. My blade overpowered his causing him to fly backward several feet. He stood up shakily to his feet, looking at me with eyes that had changed from piercing green to a radiant red.

"I will not lose. I can't lose. My sister needs me. I can't let Flarise down like this." He looked at me, an almost feral look upon his face. "I Will Not LOSE!" He said charging back toward me again. "Dragon's Beheading." He growled as he slashed both his swords toward me in a horizontal slashing motion.

I blocked his attack by putting my sword in the point where both of his would meet, effectively stopping his attack. I twisted the blade to the flat side and knocked him in the head with all of my strength, causing a daze. His swords fell out of his hands as he rolled across the ground from the force of my attack. I sheathed my sword realizing this was over.

I walked over there and picked him up by his collar. "I'm sorry." I mumbled as I knocked him in the face with a right hook, knocking him unconscious. Guess I've got to drag him back now.

**A few hours later**

"So I see you got him." Swift commented as I walked into the Hooded Cobra. I had trekked all the way back with an unconscious Draegon on my back. It had not been Peachy.

"Yeah, it was a breeze. So now he won't be able to hurt anybody else." I said, still feeling uncertain about this whole affair. I still remembered what Draegon had told me before our battle.

"Hmm...Oh yes. Everyone will be safe now." He replied, not sounding very convincing. _So that's what they told you. I don't want to defeat you, cause your the innocent one in this war. I can't let Flarise down. _I heard Draegon's words from the battle in my head. I wonder what they meant. "Here's your hundred thousand Beli. We will take it from here." Swift said as his two associates picked Draegon up and they exited the Hooded Cobra.

I smiled at the amount of Beli in my hand. At least its a start to getting a ship. I plopped down into the seat Swift had been sitting in and ordered a drink to celebrate. I'm that much closer to getting my ship and crew. I had been sitting there listening to the people there once again, hoping to get lucky again when a girl walked in. The bar got deathly quiet, almost like she was dangerous. Surely not.

The girl had flame red hair, tinted with orange and yellow in a ponytail. She had on a dark purple shirt that said **Mess with the Bull and You'll get the Horns**_. _She wore purple shorts with blue flames running up them, on her hip was a pirates cutlass. She had the same piercing green eyes as Draegon had...surely not.

She seemed to be driven by a flame, her anger just seemed to heat up the room. Looking around she finally declared, "**Alright. **Who's the piece of crap that arrested my brother?" I sighed mentally knowing that this would be different then fighting her brother. Whereas he was mild mannered for the most part, she seems to be a hot head to be frank.

"I guess that would be me." I answered, as I put my drink down.

"I guess I know who to burn then." Draegon's sister said. That's when her hair started to move like fire. That can't be good. "Inferno Shot." She shouted thrusting her fist at me, a ball of fire coming towards me. I ducked underneath the table dodging her attack. I kicked the table up as she shot another ball of fire to distract her.

"That little table ain't gonna save you from me. Nothing can save you from me, you idiot!" She yelled throwing another fireball. "Flare Blast."

I ran towards the bar, hoping that some water would be there. I remembered Shadow telling me that when battling Logia users, it was a good idea to use their elemental weaknesses. If they had any, and if I remember correctly they had a barrel of water to take out a fire.

I had just started to dive towards the bar when I felt a fireball hit me in the back, send me sailing through the air, into the wall, and finally crashing to the ground. I looked around quickly, spotting the barrel of water. Now to figure out how to hit her with it, before she hit me and destroyed it. "Taisha." I said healing my burns.

"Oh come on out you coward." She shouted at me while firing off a couple more blasts. That's when the front door busted open.

"FLARISE! What have you and this guy done to my bar?" The Bar Owner yelled, interrupting our battle. Well at least it ended this before I had to make my move. I peered over the bar to see Flarise look toward the Bar Owner and smile evilly.

"Oh Linkaru. I'm just kicking his ass is all." She said, nonchalantly. Oh this girl is going to get it.

"You aren't kicking anybody's ass. I think you need to get your facts straight, hothead." I yelled, from over the bar.

"Why Flarise? Why are you trying to kick his ass? That's what I want to know." Linkaru said with an exasperated tone.

"Because this...this...idiot is the cause of Draegon being sent to jail." She stuttered, so mad she could barely talk straight. Linkaru just looked from my direction and back to Flarise. He shook his head at the both of us.

"Fine then. You can rough him up, but your fixing my bar, you hear me." He shouted at her. I grabbed the barrel up in preparations for my next attack. This would either help me or it would make me sink.

"Yeah Yeah. I won't hurt it." She said, an almost serious tone in her voice. "Now Hell's Barrage." She shout multiple shots into the bar. It was now or never. I jumped out with the barrel in hand, running toward Flarise getting ready to block her attack with the barrel.

"Now taste my fire. Incendiary." She shouted throwing a huge ball of fire toward me.

Apparently Linkaru had realized what I had because he yelled,"Don't Flarise that's water he's got." I threw the water barrel at the flame, they collided into each other. The resulting attack caused a cloud of steam to cover the bar. That's I took the opportunity to open the door and run out.

"Come on Flarise. Go get him. He's running out the door." Linkaru yelled. I just kept on my path to the beach, hearing them yelling behind me, but never looking back.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews guys. I decided since I got such a great review the other day that I would post Chapter three early. I hope that they keep coming. I hope that everyone likes Torey's devil fruit power, Taisha Taisha No Mi, the regeneration fruit. Trust me there is weaknesses to its power, which I'll reveal eventually. And I introduced some of my favorite characters the twins Flarise and Draegon. Linkaru is also pretty cool. Well please review, drop an OC in my in-box, and have a good day. :)


End file.
